ran-elf chaos, can either world survive?
by death of snipers
Summary: my first fic, I noticed a lack (nonexistence) of Elfquest Ranma fanfics, and I wanted to make one, I hope it turned out well, as of now I am unsure what will happen, suggestions welcome, I am just writing what comes to mind. rated t for some language and maybe violence later, may become m, if u know elfquest, u know why. just try it, okay? also, pairings are undecided
1. it begins, very rushed

**AN: this is my first fic, so I don't know how well it will go and hope I don't make many of the same mistakes I may have blamed you for, but it is a possibility. I hope It turns out well, anyway, I wrote this because I noticed a lack of Ranma-Elfquest crossovers, as o why I am using such an unknown (relatively) story for the crossover, it's to give myself fanfic writing practice in a smaller audience, anyway, on to the story, also note that this takes place right after episode 135 of the anime, Akane's unfathomable heart, and right after the wolf riders have started settling in after being transported into the future by Reyak, this means: 1 no ki blasts, 2 no Shuna, and maybe some other stuff I can't think of right now just so u know, as I read/watch more, I may try to see if I can work it in.**

I obviously don't own any of the involved characters (except maybe some oc's), if I did, I probably would be better at this, not to mention just make it into a show of its own.

Oh, and while I appreciate reviews, especially critical ones as its sort of karma, I do hope you show restraint when it comes to spewing fire at me, or I will be forced to respond in a more… painful manner =D hahahahahahahahahahahah

"Speech" (/thought/) **:attack: **/sign/ sending /location: (my notes)

Now that that's out of the way, let's begin.

/Furinkan High: It was a relatively normal start of the day, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and Ranma had just finished kicking Kuno's ass into a wall, and was about to walk into the school building with an annoyed Akane once again scolding him for going overboard. "Honestly Ranma, I get you wanted him out of the way, but did you have to knock the poor guy out?!"

"Look Akane," Ranma replied exasperatedly, "If the guy insists on going after me every morning, I'm not going to deal with it, besides, would you rather I sent him flying? At least this way he will still be in Nerima when he wakes up."

"I guess, but can you try to leave him conscious next time?"

"If I did that, he would just keep goin' after you, and then you'd send him flying yourself, what's the dif-" Ranma's reply was cut sharply off by a somewhat less common occurrence in Furinkan, namely: shampoo's bike landing on Ranma's head. Its rider promptly dismounted with her trademark exclamation of "Ranma! Iren!" (Look, I don't know how to spell that, give me a break.) and hugged the semi-conscious Ranma tightly, much to Akane's (_totally _inexplicable) annoyance, who proceeded to try to hit them both with her school bag, shampoo easily dodged, but the still-woozy Ranma was slightly less lucky, being hit with the full force of her anger, another common occurrence in Furinkan. A now alert Ranma then turned toward shampoo, now standing at a more comfortable distance.

"All right shampoo, whaddya want this time?" to which the single minded amazon predictably replied:

"Ranma go on date with shampoo?" Ranma was however prevented from replying by a very angry Ryoga who, having found Furinkan after a few weeks of searching, spotted Ranma, and therefore immediately went on the offensive, charging at Ranma with his usual, "Ranma Saotome! Because of you I have seen hell!" At which point Ranma tuned Ryoga out, as while the speech varied from time to time, he had heard it so much he could practically recite it from heart. Easily dodging Ryoga's attacks, he wondered where Ryoga had been this time, and whether he had even been in Japan.

Even through his musings the pigtailed martial artist was still aware enough to see the weighted chain streaking toward him, especially considering it was paired with a very audible shout of "die Ranma Saotome!" However Ranma easily dodged said weapon, which proceeded to wrap itself around Ryoga's body, however Mousse, once again forgetting his glasses, did not notice the difference. "I have you now Ranma Saotome!" he yelled, pulling out many of his throwing knives, at which point Ranma tapped him on the shoulder, looking almost bored.

"You know Mousse," he said calmly "you might want to buy contact lenses one of these days." Hearing Ranma's voice so close to him, Mousse took out his glasses and put them on, seeing that he had actually entangled Ryoga, he was understandably surprised (although at this point he should be used to it considering he had attacked lamp posts before.) And quickly released him and joined the assault on Ranma, along with a now conscious Kuno. Ranma then began taunting each of them, while beginning the spiral of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. "What Ryoga? Can't catch me? Maybe if you didn't get lost on your way to the supermarket you could find me right in front if you. Hey Mousse, still see me? Maybe I'm that tree over there! With those kinds of slip ups you'll never get shampoo! Oh Kuno? Still after the pig tailed girl? Maybe she just hates your guts!"

As the three got more and more angry, Akane was wondering why they were all here. (/ Nothing that has occurred so far is uncommon in Furinkan, but this was the first time they had happened so close together. And why was the sky suddenly so cloudy?/) At that time, another usually common occurrence seemed to want to join the party, this time Happosai running from the girls locker room with a bag of stolen underwear, yelling "what a haul, what a haul!" although as opposed to Ranma chasing him, Ukyo was taking his place for now, with somewhat less success. Both were running seemingly oblivious toward where Ranma was just about to complete the spiral, and Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse were all radiating a red aura that could have made a forest fire jealous.

A moment later three things happened simultaneously, Ranma completed the spiral, and with a powerful uppercut, yelled **Hiryu Shoten Ha **and activated the technique, starting a massive tornado. Happosai used his newest firecracker as a test to slow Ukyo down, **Happo-Sense-nullify! **Which was sucked into the Hiryu Shoten ha, exploding in green mist, finally (in my writing, it's technically all at the same time" a bolt of lightning, yellow as the sun struck the Hiryu Shoten Ha. The moment after, the fusion of the three energy's turned the tornado neon green, and it grew to a massive size, drawing in not only the here it was meant for, but Happosai, Ukyo, Akane, Shampoo, And even Ranma! Then it lifted off the ground and just… vanished, along with everyone inside, leaving the students of Furinkan to wonder if that was the grand finale for the Nerima wrecking crew (even if that's not what they called them, its shorter than writing out all the names and I'm lazy)

/The Holt, World of two moons: Cutter was getting used to riding Timmain, (you sick bastards, he's still with Leetah, remember?) he still missed Nightrunner, but none of the other wolfs he had tried to bond with were as reliable, and Timmain was rarely in human form anymore, so she had decided to be his partner for now, until he either died, or found a new wolf, knowing full well that given the circumstances the first was more likely. They were taking a run around the base of the new Holt, both loving the feel of the wind through their fur, when suddenly Timmain was overcome by the sudden feeling that something important was going on closer to the human's village, and charged off, with cutter still on her back.

Holding on tightly, Cutter knew this was important, as the high one always had a reason for what she did, he sent out a quick message to the Holt. Strongbow, Skywise, Timmain sensed something in the direction of the five-fingers village, hurry, we may need your help. Then, as soon as Timmain's sudden burst of speed had begun, it ended, she stood still, looking intently and vigilantly at a certain spot in the air, not responding to cutters sends. They were at the edge of the forest, much to close to the human village for comfort. 4 minutes later (not that Cutter knew just how long) her patience was rewarded, a large portal opened in the air, a rainbow of colors, Skywise and Strongbow arrived Justin time to see winds of a green they were unfamiliar with bowing out of nowhere, and carrying with it 8 very strange looking creatures, some easily recognizable as humans, others unidentifiable at first glance, but all different from anything they had ever seen. Even with their trust for humans more existant than it once was, this was enough to startle them, so naturally, their first response was to draw their swords (or in Strongbow's case, back up and knock an arrow) they all wanted to be prepared for whatever these creatures would do.

The creatures (NWC if you hadn't figured it out) began to stir, regaining consciousness and assessing their surroundings, they did not like what they saw, they were in a valley, what appears to be a village of a few thousand years ago in America (hey, Akane study's at least) a forest in front of them, their view of it was blocked however, by three small figures aiming weapons at them. They could be children if not for their pointy ears and lack of a pinky, and while some of the Nerima Wreaking Crew were confident they wouldn't be a problem (like Kuno) the others were unsure as to whether they would be a challenge considering they had no idea of this world's fighting standards. How did they know it was another world? Because of the two moons shining down on them from the night sky.

**AN: sorry about the abundance of notes in the later part, I also want to note that I will not be describing the characters of the original series, as I expect you to have read/watched them, or you could use google images, I will however, describe the oc's, if I make any. So this was my first fic, if anyone reads it I hope they like it and review to help me with later ones, also, I know Kuno hasn't gone after Ranma in a while, but we haven't seen the school day start too recently either, sorry if the beginning seemed rushed, I just wanted to get to the crossover part quickly.**


	2. things continue, little happens

**AN: ok, sorry the last chapter was so short, I didn't realize 3 pages in word was so little on the site, I will try to do better, so far, no one has reviewed, maybe from the shortness, maybe because they don't know Elfquest, whatever the case I hope the situation changes. I am trying to take a friends advice and try to use more dialogue/thoughts to convey what is going on as opposed to explaining things, I hope it works, and please review and tell me how I am doing.**

"Speech" (/thought/) :attack: /sign/ *sending* /location: (my notes) 'personal name for something'

/near the human village; world of two moons: (/I wonder when we will finally reach a point when things can't get any weirder, I mean Nerima was chaotic enough, but now we are in a new world, one we have no idea how to survive in, and three midgets of unknown strength are pointing weapons at us. Geez, I thought we had come to the maximum weirdness with that dumb mind reader, but no. Wait, I think that the blonde is going to say something, I might want to pay attention/) Ranma's attention back on the situation, Cutter began to speak.

"Alright Humans," he growled, relatively sure that that's what they were, "Why don't you tell me why you just appeared out of thin air, before I have to gut you like boars." (/ I don't know if these humans are going to try to hurt us, but I can't risk them attacking the Holt, I better frighten them while I can. /) Cutter's intimidation tactics, however, did not accomplish what he intended, instead triggering Kuno's 'idiotic pride mode' and waking him from his groggy state, making him begin his usual rand, with a few minor edits.

"You dare threaten the great Tatewake Kuno!? The blue thunder of Furinkan high! (Sorry, can't remember to many of his titles) I will destroy you, small demon!" So saying, Kuno drew his bokken and attacked Cutter with a powerful downward stroke of his sword, only to have his face change from an expression of anger to one of shock as Cutter quickly drew New Moon, slicing the practice sword in half with a look of rage on his own face. Kuno backed away nervously. He had been disarmed fighting Ranma before, but his Bokken had never been destroyed so easily. Cutter, now thoroughly convinced these people were likely to attack the Holt, leveled new moon with Kuno's chest.

"You have one chance _human" _he practically spat, "leave now, before I have to kill you." He was then taken aback when Kuno was sent flying by one of the other humans, who seemed to possess a good amount of strength, if the distance was anything to go by. The human, wearing a shirt that's red he had only seen in flowers and blood, with a braid in his hair and a peeved look on his face, then turned to Cutter.

Akane then turned to a now sweat dropping Cutter, "just ignore Kuno," she said agitatedly, "that idiot probably doesn't even know we're in another world, he's so oblivious I bet we could have dropped a sign on him and he wouldn't get it. I'm Ranma Saotome, by the way, heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts. We're actually kinda lost now, hell, we don't even know what world we're in, so if you could help us out, that'd be great." (/geez, I hope Kuno didn't just turn the only people in this world we've seen against us, if we have to wander through an unfamiliar world on our own we don't know what would happen! Even if Ranma is a good fighter, with people who can beat Kuno easily as the first people we meet, who knows what we might run into!/)

"Why should we help you?" Skywise said, speaking up after an uncharacteristically long silence, "your friend there just attacked our chief!" *Cutter, sorry for butting in, but they just appeared out of nowhere and then one of them attacked you, sorry to state the obvious but I don't think it's safe to just help them.*

To which Cutter responded, *I know Skywise, but they definitely aren't normal humans, that one using a long stick, he did move pretty fast, but why in Madcoil's name did he use a stick as a weapon? So we have to find out more, and anyway, even if we do have a reason to trust and help them, we won't take them to the holt, and we definitely will keep archers watching at all times.* "Look humans," Cutter declared "how do we know you won't harm us, your kind has harmed us before, and your friend has not shown us you feel otherwise, and even If you do, we just can't trust you at this point."

"Alright, that's enough!" an awake and thoroughly annoyed Mousse exclaimed, "we might not be used to this world, but we sure as hell don't need your help so much we'll just be your prisoners, or follow your orders!" this speech would have been impressive if not for the fact that Mousse's glasses had fallen off when he fell, so he was pointing angrily in the wrong direction.

(/ Geez/) Ranma thought to himself, tapping Mousse on his shoulder and holding out said amazon's glasses (I really dislike that the show forgot amazons were all female in myths, but hey, you work with what you have) (/Mousse should really start paying more attention to keeping his glasses on, it's like he wants to make a fool of himself! At least normally he points to a figure instead of an open field. /) Mousse took his glasses and looked around, locating the targets of his speech while sweat dropping himself. However, he still wouldn't be intimidated.

"C'mon Ryoga," he said to a still groggy Ryoga, "let's go, we can do fine on our own." So saying, he helped Ryoga to his feet and dragged the lost boy along with him. "(/ I really have to keep an eye on Ryoga/) he thought, while still dragging the surprisingly heavy boy along with him (/ I know he has supplies, after all, he's used to camping out in the woods constantly, so food shouldn't be too much of a problem, and aside from my own food, we could hunt, after all, it seems like a heavily wooded area, there should be plenty to eat there. But my main concern is not losing Ryoga, after all, he is the one who can cook, and the one most likely to get lost. /) while this internal dialogue was going, Mousse had been 'leading' them into the forest, not realizing that he wasn't paying attention to where they were going, so leaving the forest wouldn't be so easy, and so, Mousse would soon realize that he and Ryoga might be staying there for a while.

/Back at the edge of the forest: Everyone looked after where Ryoga and Mousse had walked away, the rest of the NWC not stopping them because they knew those two could take care of themselves, and the Wolf riders because the two were heading away from the Holt, and gauging from the one dressed in white's previous demonstration, were unlikely to be able to find it. "Listen humans," said Cutter "Judging by the fact that you guys are still here, I take it you'll want our help. We'll show you a place to rest, where we're safer and you can start telling us just why you're here. We've already been out in the open too long." The people who were awake at this point (Ranma Ukyo and Akane) carried those who had stayed, possibly due to unconsciousness (Happosai and shampoo) and followed the wolf riders, as they led them to a small grove in the trees, where they could relax, away from the human village. After Happosai and Shampoo had been woken up and filled in, the wolf riders, as well as a small part of the Nerima wrecking crew, were ready to start talking. Cutter and Skywise were actually doing most of the talking, while Strongbow informed the rest of the tribe of the situation through sending so they wouldn't worry.

"Now then, why don't you try explaining why you're here, it's not exactly a common occurrence for humans to appear out of thin air." Cutter began the conversation as such, earning himself a few confused looks from the humans; after all, very few of them were actually sure what happened. All they knew was that a lot of unusually crazy things happened, even for them (except Happosai, who still had seen much crazier) and then they were dropped in another world.

"Look, we actually know less about this situation than you do, so how bout you start by telling us a bit about this world?" Ranma said, his annoyance starting to show. "After all, you're the ones who are acting so cautious, so I get the feelin' that there's something about this world that makes just walking around dangerous, so why don't you enlighten us?"

"I agree with Ranma honey," said Ukyo, "while we have no idea how we got here, you certainly know a lot about this world, so why don't the ones who know more start the rounds of explanation?" The wolf riders were unsure of what to do, what the human said made sense, but they were still no closer to knowing whether or not to trust them.

"Let's try something else then, how about you tell us more about yourselves, and then we'll tell you about this world, after all, we still don't know whether or not to trust you, so while this may not be the most reliable way, it might still give us a chance to judge you." While Cutter was saying this, he sent an urgent message to Strongbow. *Listen, while they talk, watch their faces carefully, I want you to try to make what you can of their personality's, and if they're lying.*

"Fine." Said Akane, "my name is Akane Tendo, of the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts…" Akane's narration was cut short as she noticed the quizzical looks on the wolf riders faces. "What?" She asked them, curious that they would be confused at that point alone.

"What are martial arts?" asked Skywise, perplexed. "I've never heard of anything, and I want to be sure we know what we're dealing with here. Are martial arts what got you here?"

"Not quite," Akane responded "Martial arts are essentially ways of fighting, either with weapons or hand to hand; each style has their own techniques, it's actually pretty common in our world, even if many of the people who practice martial arts do it for recreation. People who are actually strong are pretty rare."

"I get it, so who are the rest of you?" said Cutter, (/I want to at least know the others names. Even if I can't learn whether they can be trusted, I can try to learn about them. /)

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Heir to the Saotome School of anything goes martial arts and one of the strongest martial artists from my world. My old man had me training since I was very little, and it really paid off, much as I hate what he put me through, Especially in China." Once again, the wolf riders were in need of more information, this time, Ranma was able to infer what one of these subjects would be. "If you want to know what China is, it's a part of my world. My world has been divided into a few different parts, known as continents/country's China, America, and Russia are some examples of these continents. Japan, where most of us are from, is an island close to China."

"Alright, but what do you mean by 'your old man'? Is he like the small one here?" Cutter said, gesturing to Happosai."

"Not quite, it's a phrase that is also used to mean dad, or father, in my world."

"I see," Cutter paused, (/I wonder how much of their world they know, in ours we only know of a few parts, they seem to know the entire surface of theirs. /) *Strongbow? Anything new?* (sorry about all that together)

*They all seem to be telling the truth, but then again they haven't said much to lie about*

"I guess I'll go next," said Ukyo cheerily, "I'm Ukyo Kuonji, a martial artist, okonomiyaki chef, and soon to be Ranma honey's wife."

"Hey! That not right!" Yelled an indignant Shampoo, "Shampoo be Ranma's wife soon!"

"Is that so?!" Replied Ukyo, who's mood had gone from happy to aggressive in the span of that sentence, "We'll see about that!" so saying Ukyo leapt at Shampoo, drawing her giant spatula, while Shampoo drew her bonburi, the two clashed in an explosion of red ki. Ukyo initiated with a sideways swipe at Shampoo's left side, Which Shampoo easily countered with one of her bonburi, countering with the other, striking at Ukyo's stomach. The two disengaged, Ukyo a bit worse for were, but still ready to fight, and they would have continued if not for Ranma's interference.

"Listen you two, will you give it a rest?! We're stranded in an alien world, without any idea how to get back, and you're STILL fighting over this!" after Ranma's speech, the two rivals settled down, putting away their weapons. Ranma then turned to the wolf riders, who were now thoroughly startled, and were all sweat dropping. Strongbow was so shocked by the sudden mood change he had even forgotten to raise his bow. "sorry about that, I would rather not explain, if at all possible, suffice to say that that was an example of martial arts with weapons, although Mousse, one of the two who left earlier, is kinda our expert on that. Anyway, I guess you'll need some explanation on some of those topics?"

"Listen here, human," Cutter growled, his composure back and his mood darkened, "I can get that you want your secrets, But if those two are likely to start fighting at any moment, I need to know why! I can't have them endangering us with their outbursts!"

Ranma sighed, (/ geez, I had hoped not to have to bring any of this up, but now it seems pretty unavoidable. I guess if that worries them I'll have to explain the cat fist too. I just hope it doesn't get too out of hand. /) "Alright, but I'll have to tell you a lot of other stuff too if that worries you, get comfortable, this may take a while."

**AN: so that was this chapter, hope it turned out better than the last, sorry if people seem OOC, but it's hard to keep everyone right, especially their speech patterns. Please review, even if you don't have an account. Also: Sorry it took so long to update, I don't really have any excuse other than the fact that ADHD makes it hard to focus on this when on the computer, and youtube calls, as well as the fact that I am doing this with no clear goal, so it's hard to see where to go with things. Pairings are open for recommendation, but currently I think AkaneXRyoga, ShampooXMousse, and I intend to leave Elfquest pairings that exist at this point alone, and no, I don't plan to have a male elf fall for female Ranma. Also, spoiler alert, I do intend to kill at least Kuno, If not Happosai. That is the main reason I brought them along.**


End file.
